


Where Do the Good Boys Go to Hide Away?

by McGregorsWench



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, Soulmate AU, nods to other fandoms, see if you can find them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing up with faded soulmate words, Steve Rogers wakes up in the modern world with his words filled in. Will he find his soulmate? Or is she just beyond his reach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do the Good Boys Go to Hide Away?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where Do the Good Boys Go to Hide Away?
> 
> **Author:** [McGregorsWench](http://mcgregorswench.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Rating:** PG
> 
>  **Characters:** Darcy, Steve, Jane, possible mentions/inferences of other comic characters.
> 
>  **Your Assignment:**[bulmavegotaku](http://bulmavegotaku.tumblr.com/) who gave me a long list of pairings to choose from, as well as asking for a soul mate fic....I hope you like my choices!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the computer that I typed this ficlet with, and quite a few DVDs. I am not, nor have I ever, owned anything of real value other than my two BS degrees. I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to the CB gods over at Marvel Comics/Marvel Studios/Disney.... The title comes from _Daya's_ song _Hide Away_ ; which I also do not own. In fact, if you recognize the characters or lyrics, I do not own them! This was written for entertainment purposes only, no money (and only enjoyment) was gained by writing this short story.
> 
>  **Notes:** This is my entry into the _Darcyland Galentine's Day Gift Exchange_. I hope that it helps someone laugh or smile, as that is what it was intended to do. Darcy's outfit can be found here [http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=8140817&.svc=copypaste&id=190659561](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=8140817&.svc=copypaste&id=190659561). Also, take note that I moved the events of _Captain America Civil War_ up by a few months. This is my first try at a soul mate fic....in my world your soul mate's first word/words are written on your skin in their handwriting....it is almost unheard of to discuss or show your words to someone other than your parents or medical staff. It is meant to be very private, not something to be bandied about. They talk about having them, but never show them to each other. No one is really sure where these marks have come from, but the first known/recorded instance of a fated pairing was in Tønsberg, Norway in the middle of the 10th Century.
> 
>  **Betas:**[GlynnisI](http://glynnisi.tumblr.com/) ([GlynnisIsta8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8)) and [AenariasBookshelf](http://aenariasbookshelf.tumblr.com/) ([Aenaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria))....any mistakes remaining are my own....

**  
**

**  
**

**Where Do the Good Boys Go to Hide Away?**

 

“ _Before you find your soul mate, you must first discover your soul.”_  
_**~ Charles F. Glassman, Brain Drain The Breakthrough That Will Change Your Life ~** _

 

 

Growing up a sickly child of a single mother in the 1920’s & 30’s was tough enough for little Stevie Rogers. But to be one of the only children to have a faded mark was excruciating. Faded marks only happened if your soul mate was not alive. Sarah Rogers always told her son that his mate had just not been born yet, but when Steve reached his adulthood without it ever filling in he came to a dreaded realization.

 

His soul mate was dead.

 

Trying to get over this thought  was easier said than done. He came close with Peggy. He could have loved her, but their time together was cut painfully short. Their relationship, if you could define it as such, was punctuated with that all too brief kiss in front of Colonel Phillips. He took her last words with him to his cold, watery tomb.

 

Years later, after he awakened from his forced slumber, he was left with a new mystery. His soulmark had filled in. She was alive, but where she was was another matter altogether. He wasn't sure where or when he would find her. But for the first time since his early twenties, he was hopeful.  She was alive and he would find her soon.

 

It would be almost four years before he met his soul mate. He had almost given up again, getting caught up with trying to track down Bucky, the whole Ultron fiasco, and then the not-so civil blowup between the two halves of the Avengers. That was finally resolved, but Steve had felt extremely disillusioned. So he left to come to terms with all that had happened. After Tony finally accepted that what Bucky had been forced to do to his parents was not something that he could be held accountable for, Tony actually started helping Bucky reacclimate to living free.

 

When Bucky had decided to stay in New York, Steve decided to let him take up the mantle of Captain America. He was done with the super hero bit for now. Maybe someday he would come back to it, but for now he wanted to just be Steve Rogers. He wanted to wander around the country, get to know the people he had been protecting since they thawed him out of the ice. To do that in the manner that he wished, he wanted to be as unrecognizable as he could be. Tony had referred to his current look as _lumberjack chic_.

 

During this journey Steve found himself in Lawrence, Kansas checking in on Dr. Jane Foster for Stark. During Thor's absence from Earth, Dr. Foster had taken a guest lecturing tour. Steve stood in the back of the auditorium of the University of Kansas listening as Dr. Foster addressed her efforts to recreate an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Smiling at his own first hand knowledge of how the bridge works, he noticed a curvaceous brunette next to him. Straight out of his pin-up fantasies, she elbowed him. He looked down at her smiling face, and found himself grinning back.

 

“I keep telling Jane just to call it what it really is, the Bifrost or Rainbow Bridge. At least that's how Thor refers to it.”

 

Too stunned to make a coherent reply to the words written on his left clavicle, Steve's first thoughts tumbled out. “It only took me a hundred years to find you.”

 

Darcy's eyes ballooned at the words that had been artfully scribed on her right hipbone since her birth. “You're exaggerating, right? You only look, what, thirty?”

 

“Actually, I was born in 1918. Steve Rogers.” Steve introduced himself to her, extending his right hand.

 

“Aha! Well, now my words make sense. Darcy, Darcy Lewis. I'm Dr. Foster's assistant.” Darcy smiled up at Steve. She unconsciously licked her lips, taking in his scruffy beard and piercingly blue eyes.

 

“I've heard of you. Thor talks fondly about his _Lightning Sister_ , the _Lady Darcy_ , all the time. He wanted the two of us to meet, but I was never in the same place that you were at the same time. Now I'm kinda kicking myself for not making more of an effort.” He briefly wondered how the last few years would have played out if he had taken Thor's advice, and met Darcy earlier on. Different? Better? Worse? But there was also something to be said for everything to happen in its own time.

 

“I kinda wish you had, too. It would have saved me from dating a Hydra spy by mistake. But my mom used to always say that it was worth waiting to find your soul mate, even if it took a lifetime.”

 

“For me, it nearly did take that long.” Steve smiled at Darcy, and reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, hesitating at the last moment.

 

“Can I kiss you, Steve?” Darcy asked shyly.

 

“Are you sure?” Steve stuttered. At Darcy's smile and nod, Steve leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

 

Darcy was having none of that once she felt his pillowy soft lips against her own. At the sudden surge of pure emotion, she deepened the kiss as much as could tastefully be done in public. She smiled when Steve finally broke their kiss.

 

“Happy almost-Valentine's Day, Darcy.”

 

“Huh, it’s almost Valentine's Day! With Jane on the lecture circuit, I completely lost track of the date.” She sheepishly admitted. “Just what exactly is Captain America doing in the middle of nowhere?”

 

“Captain America is in New York, and I'm not Cap right now. I'm just Steve Rogers, a guy from Brooklyn who doesn't know when to quit.” Steve continued, “I also told Stark I'd check in on Jane for Thor while I was out here.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Darcy smiled up at him again. “This lecture could take a while. You want to join me over in those seats?” She gestured to a few seats at the far back corner, away from everyone else.

 

Steve smiled, leading her over to the seats. Taking in her skirt that seemed to hug every curve she had, he could feel his cheeks starting to get flushed. Steve was suddenly glad it was darkened in the auditorium, so Darcy wouldn't see him blushing.

 

Glancing over at Steve, who had just sat down next to her, Darcy blurted out, “Wait! If you're out here _,_ then who is Captain America?”

 

“Bucky Barnes is the current Captain America. I didn't want to leave, so he volunteered to fill in for a while. And, before you ask, it's no secret this is a new guy, unlike back during WWII when they trotted out that imposter to keep up morale before the war ended. He even has a new uniform and shield.”

 

“A new shield? What happened to the old one? Thor mentioned that it was made from Vibranium. Isn't that supposed to be hard to destroy? And, isn't that only available in Wakanda? Sorry, my senior thesis was on the import and export markets in traditionally isolationist nations. I get carried away sometimes.”

 

Steve smiled indulgently, leaning over to place a quick peck on her cheek. His entire focus was directed right on her, causing Darcy's heart to flutter ever so much faster.

 

“Yes, and yes. But T'Challa gave Tony enough to make a new shield for Bucky, especially after he saved his life during that last fight during our last, big blowup. And, nothing happened to the old one. I still have it. In case something happens while I'm away, I need some form of protection. Not to mention I'm rather attached to it now...”

 

Reaching up to run her right hand along his scruffy jaw and into his hair, Darcy asked him, “so, what's up with the beard and longish locks? Not that I mind, because damn! You rock the sexy lumberjack look.”

 

“It was the easiest disguise to adopt. I started getting scruffy during the last conflict, and when that was all cleared up I just didn't shave. It’s an easy way of hiding while... I was out and trying to find what I wanted to do with myself.”

 

Looking around, she realized that the auditorium had emptied while they had been acquainting themselves with one another. Darcy said, “I guess we've been talking longer than I thought. Everyone is gone.” Darcy pulled out her phone to message Jane.

 

* * *

Hey, Jane? Did you leave me?

 

Well, I tried getting your attention, you  
were too busy with that sexy lumberjack.

* * *

 

“Can I escort you back to your hotel?”

 

“We're staying at the Tipton, just a few blocks away.”

 

“Would you like to have dinner with me before going back?” Steve nervously asked as he escorted Darcy to the car he had decided to use during this leg of the trip instead of his motorcycle.

 

“Nice, Impala! A '67, right? Hell of a muscle car.” Darcy grinned at Steve as she continued, “and yes, I would love to have dinner with you. Any excuse to get to know you better.”

 

To stop the nervous flow of her words, Steve leaned down and kissed Darcy soundly. His left hand wound around her waist, while his right threaded into her hair, cupping the back of Darcy's neck. He could smell a hint of her strawberry shampoo every time they shifted their heads. Nearly five minutes later he broke the kiss off. Steve rested his forehead against hers. He could still taste the lingering taste of the coffee she had been drinking earlier. As Steve opened the door for her, Darcy carefully sat down on the seat. She delicately lifted her legs and pivoted them into the car. He then walked around and got in the car.

 

Darcy smiled over at Steve, as she pulled out her phone to text Jane back.

 

* * *

Guess what, boss lady!

 

What? Where are you?

 

On my way to dinner with my soul mate.

 

WHAT?! Since when did your soul mate  
happen? Is it sexy lumberjack guy?

 

Your lecture. He was there to check on you for Stark.

 

So he knows what's up?

 

Jane, putting my phone away now. You'll meet  
him after dinner, order some room service  
for yourself, btw. THOR KNOWS HIM! ttyl

* * *

 

Darcy looked up from her phone, smiling at Steve as she put her phone in her purse, Darcy then placed it on the floor. Reaching across the seat, she grabbed Steve's free hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

 

Grinning in return, Steve pulled their entwined hands to his lips, placing a light kiss on her fingers. Letting go briefly to start up the car, and turn on the radio, Steve once again interlaced his fingers with Darcy's. Darcy could only smile at the pure perfection of the Kansas song playing on the radio. She was also thinking fondly on the road so far.


End file.
